1000 Drabbles: the Pocket Monsters Edition
by shiroishadow
Summary: aka "random Pokemon drabbles and one-shots that may or may not be able to fit into any actual Fanfiction"... that I post. Mostly random bits or pieces corresponding to MPQ's theme challenge for future Pokemon Fics I may put up... Challenge Link Inside
1. 001 A Bridge Too Far

**1000 Drabbles: the Pocket Monsters Edition**

* * *

**A/N**: In a bit of a slump, so I've decided to just try out one of the Theme-Challenges to get the creative juices flowing again. Most of these will probably be for OCs for my future stories, so you can just consider them drabbles of some sort. Whether they follow the actual story or not will be a different subject altogether -so try not to take this seriously, yeah?

Anyways, this is for my attempt at _Mint Pizza Queen_'s 1000 Theme Challenge, which can be found here ( http:/ /forum. fanfiction. net/forum/1000_Themes_Challenge/41914/ ) if anyone's interested (take out the spaces for the link of course).

In any case, first up, a Drabble for my (hopefully) soon-to-be Fic, "Intervention". You'll probably get the gist of this one just by reading this theme. Set somewhere near the end of the story, but meh. It worked, so whatever...

Oh yeah, almost forgot: DISCLAIMER: _I no own Pokemon World_ just my OCs and some ideas...

* * *

**001. _A Bridge Too Far_**

* * *

Once, she might have said that she would never become a Pokemon trainer. Once, she might have said even stepping out of her house would have been impossible, let alone a journey. Once, she might have said that any sort of substantial goal, especially in the long run, just couldn't have happened. Not even in a full lifetime -at least, not for _her_, in any case.

Once, she wouldn't have even _dreamed_ of standing where she was now...

Not after that incident, not even if it was life or death... And especially not when she had a phobia of half of all the living species in her world, let alone in her region. Not when she had such a deep-seated_ fear_ of all organisms that were male.

Once, she would never have dreamed of standing so close to another man, let alone making friends with one...

Now, though her fear wasn't entirely dissipated, it had ebbed to a mild anxiety around those she didn't know personally (and considering the circumstances, it was probably the best one could hope for).

And for that, she was glad. She was glad that her mother had forced her on that journey so long ago, she was glad for all the hardships she had been forced to endure, and she was glad, very glad, that she had such trustworthy and stalwart friends by her side, ones that would stay with her for as long as she -and they- lived.

For now, and forever. Sanada Shizuka was _very_ glad that those she cared about and that cared about her had staged that Intervention.

The dream she'd once had was no longer a Bridge Too Far, no. The Dream she'd once had as a child, but had given up on due to _that_ incident, was no longer just a dream...

_It was Reality_...


	2. 003 A Little More Than Friends

******1000 Drabbles: the Pocket Monsters Edition**

* * *

**A/N**: ...I swear, the odd numbers are all calling to me...

Link to the Challenge in the first Drabble, and "I don't own Pokemon".

This one's based on one of my other fics that take place in Johto. It was inspired by my Pokemon HeartGold (for the DS) game, and will probably find itself up here sooner or later -more likely than "Intervention" anyways...

Of course, the only thing stopping me is a creative and fitting title.

...I might just go with "HeartGold" =P

* * *

**003. _A Little More Than Friends  
_**

* * *

In the town of New Bark, lived two friends, a girl and a boy named Argenis and Lirael.

The two had the most opposing personalities one could imagine such close friends to have. Argenis (Argen/Argent for short) was an introvert, preferring to act in a calm, fluid manner, while Lirael (Lyra for short) was an extrovert, always full of life and excited by the next new thing.

Argenis preferred not to exert more effort than needed in any given task, while Lirael would put 110% into any and every task.

The two were always such opposites, and yet, they were always found together, a cheerful Lyra dragging an apathetic Argent around with the help of Lyra's Marill. It was quite a common scene in town, and Argent's mother could only be glad that there was _someone_ willing to take the time to break her wayward child out of her secluded shell -and yes, despite popular belief, Argenis was the girl while Lirael was the boy.

Of course, this fact was made more confusing by the fact that Lirael liked to cross dress and his nickname "Lyra" sounded very feminine, while Argenis acted so apathetic to everything and wore such gender-neutral clothes that once would think that _she_ was the boy of the duo -even her name sounded a bit masculine!

Yet another thing that would compound the confusion of any stranger would be the fact that neither would correct any misconception of the genders. Why? Well, Argent just didn't care, while Lyra was actually _flattered_ by the attentions, and would egg it on, wearing effeminate clothing and acting even more like a girl.

But in spite of all this, the two were the best friends one could possibly find anywhere in Johto.

Yet still, a single question remained. Could they be anything other than friends?

It was really a question worth asking, though no one had ever seemed to think of doing so.

The townsfolk that the duo grew up in would always think that they were so cute together -even after Lyra had left to become a trainer, while Argent stayed back. Especially as Lyra would always find some time to come back and visit 'her' best friend.

If one had bothered to question the duo, though, they would have found that anything more than friendship would be, perhaps, entirely out of the question.

Despite Lyra's affection for the onyx-haired, androgynous girl -affection that would sometimes border stalker or even obsessive tendencies- he liked her too much as she was to 'love' her that way. No, Lyra would always play the eccentric, cross dressing elder brother, while Argenis simply knew the effeminate cross dresser much too well to care for him as anything more than a 'best friend' and 'sometimes sibling'.

No, they might not ever be _lovers_ in the Webster-dictionairy's definition of the word, but they _would_ always be friends. Though always, perhaps, just a little more than that...


End file.
